


Chaos Can Create Something Beautiful

by LunaRoseQuartz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Babyblaster AU, Character Deaths, Communication, Dad Grillby, Dadby, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I think i got the big ones, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Physical Abuse, Physical and Psychological Manipulaton, School, Self Harm, Sickness, There will be more but I cant remember all of them right now, Torture, experiment au, i hope so, love and comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRoseQuartz/pseuds/LunaRoseQuartz
Summary: 1-G, 2-S, and 3-P have always lived in the small labs. They were tortured almost everyday by a man they only knew as The Doctor. 1-G might be the oldest but 2-S always gets the brunt of the abuse and one day is forced to transform into a small bone puppy. For 2-S there is no life for him beyond the labs. But one day 1-G decides enough is enough and breaks out of the lab and goes on the run from all he has even known and takes his brothers with him. They have to learn how to survive in a world they never even knew really existed outside of snippets of conversation. And they have no idea if these monsters will be like their abuser. 1-G might have made a decision that gets his only family killed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever! Sorry if it is terrible or sounds like all the others. I plan on adding more but school and RL might get in the way... it also doesn't help i am the only one writing this. Oh well I guess I will have to think of that the next time i have an idea to write a story!

Snowdin is a beautiful town that seemed to have a charm of its own kind. With its cheery residents and welcoming atmosphere it was no surprise that a certain fiery orange bartender would make this not only call this place his home but also make it the place to build his bar. Grillby was known by all of the residents because everyone in town went to his bar of the same name. Even with Snowdin’s expansive land, vast forests, and unpredictable weather, Grillby could not believe that anything was going wrong in all of the underground! Because after all, a monster’s soul is made of love, mercy, and compassion.

 

 “ **2-S! 2-S wake up!** ” 1-G said franticly while shaking one of his younger brothers and holding the other. 1-G was a lanky teenage skeleton with two large cracks on his face. One was from the top of his right eye socket to the middle of the back his skull. And the other was from the bottom of his left eye socket to the top of his upper jaw. Each crack was about one inch wide. He cared for his two younger brothers 2-S and 3-P. 2-S was a small frail skeleton with rounded features and large eye sockets and he had a permanent grin plastered on his face. While 3-P was still only an infant he had features that separated him from the other two brothers his body wasn’t as rounded as 2-S or 1-G’s, instead he had more of an angular body shape. He had very prominent check and jaw bones. He also had a much louder voice than either of his brothers even an infant. 1-G was starting to get worried for 2-S, he was having to wake up S more often from nightmares and 2-S couldn’t just be brushing these off as easily as he acted. 2-S awoke with a start and had large blue tears in his eyes. S started to look around franticly for some unseen threat until his eyes locked onto G’s. S all but threw himself at G and held onto him like he was adrift at sea; it must have been a bad one. S started to cry silently into G’s medical gown.

“ **Shhhh. It’s ok now, I’ve got you. You don’t need to worry. You are safe, in our nice room.** ” G crooned as he looked around the _“room”_ they lived in and wondered who he was trying to comfort with that statement. The room where the brothers lived was more of a broom closet. The single cot barely fit, and there was only one door that was always locked from the outside. The cot had two blankets and was bolted down so that the experiments could not barricade the door or use it as a weapon. There were papers and pencils under the cot for when 1-G had an idea and if 2-S wanted to write something. The rest of the room was bare, with nothing to stimulate the three experiments. The whole room was magically reinforced so none of the experiments could escape. Not that they could use their magic anyway, they each had bracelets that limited their magic use. After a while it seemed the panic of the nightmare had woken up the brother in G’s arms as 3-P started to make babbling noises at 2-S. S started to calm down immediately after 3-P started babbling. After a while the nightmare seemed to take a toll on G’s younger brothers as S and P started to nod off in their tight embrace. G held on to S and P long after they fell asleep in his arms just staring at them. G decided that they needed to escape because 3-P and 2-S didn’t deserve this kind of life and 1-G would get them out even if he lost his life.

 

The next morning S woke up with a terrible headache and he noticed that he was in a tangle of his big and younger brother. He wished he could stay like this forever and never have to do anymore experiments for The Doctor. But his wishful thinking was broken by 1-G when he woke up and tried to move, pushing 2-S off the bed. S hit the floor with a thump and caused his headache to worsen.

“ **Oh my goodness! S are you ok! I am so sorry!** ” G said franticly. And in his rush almost dropped 3-P. Luckily G noticed before he sent the infant hurdling to the floor.

“ **Ah! I am such a klutz today and it hasn’t even started!** ” Gaster said dramatically. S laughed and just shook his head, which he immediately regretted and winched from the pain.

“ **S are you ok? Does your head hurt? You had a really bad nightmare last night so that might be it.** ” G sounded worried and S couldn’t have that. G needed to be there for P and didn’t need to be looking after him.

“yea, just a little headache it will go away like always.” S responded. G didn’t look happy at his answer but didn’t press the matter. Then G got a mischievous look in his eye lights and asked “How do you think we should wake up 3-P today? I was thinking shaking today. What about you?” Both brothers had agreed that P might be a light sleeper but that didn’t mean it wasn’t funny to wake him up via shaking or yelling, since the youngest still had no idea what danger they all were in.

“I think shaking with a tad of yelling will be our best bet.” S replied with the same amount of mischievous as his brother. And after a moment of consideration G nodded and began their plan.

“ **3-P! IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP!** ” G yelled as he began to gently shake the youngest brother. S began to laugh and yelled “P! STOP BEING SUCH A LAZY BONES!” 3-P woke up and was irritated to say the least. P glared at S with a look that could dust a monster and then lightly slapped G. With a slight huff P was set down by G and began to snuggle into the warm of the blankets. Only to hear the door open and watch The Doctor walk in.

“Well now that you’re all awake. I’ll be taking S.” The Doctor announced and stabbed S with a needle. S was out in seconds and just before the sedatives took him he could see G in a stunned, frozen pose unable to comprehend the situation.

 

The first thing 2-S noticed when he woke up was that he was strapped down to a cold metal table with straps that were loose like they weren't meant to fit his form. 2-S wondered why the straps were so loose because every other time he was strapped down they were tight. He wondered if that meant something about the experiment, but before he could go to deep into thought The Doctor strolled in with 2 lab assistants flanking him. The lab assistant he saw first was a large yellow lizard monster with a stern gaze and the second was also a lizard but had no arms and was red instead. 2-S had never seen the second assistant before, so he assumed that they were new.

“How are motor functions and magic levels 2-S” The Doctor asked, or more like demanded an answer.

“Motor functions are at 94% and magic levels are at 98%” 2-S reported ignoring the throbbing of his skull. It was always easier to do what he wanted instead of fight, he may even finish early and then he could go back his brothers! S hoped they were okay after The Doctor just waltzing in and knocking him out. With the thought of seeing his brothers in mind 2-S was ready to do whatever The Doctor wanted. The Doctor wrote down his response on the clipboard he always carried and handed it off to the first lab assistants.

“Are the preparations for the experiment ready?” The Doctor asked the other assistant.

“Yes Sir, all equipment has been prepared and sterilized.” the assistant responded.

2-S zoned out the rest of their conversation and went back to wondering about the straps and the experiment until the first lab assistant came back into view and started preparing for the experiment.

“2-S do you think you can take more determination than last time?” asked the yellow lizard. 2-S knew he couldn’t but if he didn’t say yes, 3-P would have to go the determination process again and one time was enough for 2-S. The first and only time 3-P had gone through an experiment he had to be held in The Doctor’s care for five days. 2-S could not let that happen again.

“yes” was 2-S’ short response. And with that The Doctor stepped into view with two needles, one filled with the red tale tell determination and another filled with some-kind of blue liquid. Before 2-S could even begin to wonder what the other needle was filled with The Doctor injected him with the determination. The determination sent an intense pain through his bones causing them to feel like they were on fire. He screamed loudly and started thrashing about in the loose restraints. This was the most he had ever taken and he could feel himself passing out just before The Doctor started to inject the other needle. 2-S screamed louder than he had in a long time. It was louder than when The Doctor had messed up his calculation on an experiment that exchanged his health for his magic. After it a while felt like he was going to dust.

“Please! I just want to go back to my brothers! Please let me go back to our room! I Promise I will do anything! Just let me go back!” 2-S pleaded to The Doctor and then he passed out from the pain of the unknown drug and raw determination. After what seemed like an eternity S woke up and The Doctor grabbed 2-S and started marching him back to the room he shared with his brothers. Just before 2-S was let back in the room he felt something stabbing into his neck. With wide eyes he stared at The Doctor fearfully and tried to take a step back only to fall onto his back. The last thing 2-S heard was Th Doctor saying

 “I hope your less of a disappointment after this 2-S” 

 

1-G sat in the back of their room on the single cot watching 3-P play with a blanket. P was having such a good time that G got lost in thought. Until an ear-piercing screech was heard from down the hall. 1-G bolted out of the cot and grabbed 3-P out of instinct, P immediately started clinging to him like a life line. G recognized the scream as 2-S’ and felt like someone had thrown ice water over his soul. The Doctor never caused them to scream this loud. At least not in sometime, after The Doctor had almost killed 2-S in an experiment he was much more careful. What had changed? What was The Doctor doing to his little brother! After a couple of minutes the screaming stopped and ten minutes later a small bone puppy was deposited into their small room. The puppy was sedated and seemed to be in rough shape (pun unintended). “ **What did you do to 2-S?** ” 1-G asked quietly.

“Can you not recognize you own _brother_?” The Doctor replied sarcastically before he shut the single door leaving 1-G in stunned silence.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait a lot of this came up. The next chapter will also come out ASAP! But I don't really know where I want this to go. I have like a general idea but the important details are severely lacking. Oh well I guess I will just have to keep you all hanging!

 

G stared at the door for a long time with a low buzzing in his head. He was lost in a state of shock before P started trying to escape from his arms. He looked down at P in his arms and saw P trying to get to the bone creature. No that wasn't right. That was S, the puppy was his younger brother. He shook his head to try and clear up the buzzing. “ **Oh. Yeah. Yeah we need to help S.** ” He stuttered out more to himself than to P. He walked over to the bed and set P down before going over to check if the puppy S was alive. Just as he reached S and started check him over, he heard a loud thump. He turned around to see P on the ground crawling over to them. “ **What are you doing P? You didn’t hurt yourself did you?** ” G was starting to worry for the safety of his brothers worse than before. The place they all lived was never safe but at least they had never had anything to bad. Well there were some exceptions to that, and this seems to be one on that list now. “ **I’m sorry P. Can you stay there I can’t carry both of you safely.** ” P stopped and started babbling angrily at him “ **I know you’re worried but you have to stay there. We don't know what The Doctor did to him.** ” P seemed unhappy but stayed in his place. G looked back over to his younger brother on the floor and sighed. So much for getting them out before something terrible happened. He picked up S and started his short way over to the cot. As G was walking he started to wonder why The Doctor would do this to S. He could think of no good reason to turn S into an animal. G picked up P when he reached him and P immediately grabbed into S and started babbling away like he was trying to wake him up.” **Let him rest P. I think he has had enough happen today.** ” P stopped only to stare at him with a look of pure sadness, it broke his heart that his youngest brother, who was only 3, had to go through this, that either of his brothers had to. When he reached the bed he set P down on the left side and S down on the right. “ **Sorry P but I need to make sure S is okay before you can snuggle, okay?** ” P huffed but did not move. As G started looking over S he started talking to himself. “ **Let’s see what he did to you S. I hope it’s better than the last time he did something like this.** ” He started his examination by checking S for any new eye injuries. When he saw no new damage to S’ eyes he moved on working his way down to the forearms, and that is when the harm started. G gasped at S’ two new injection holes, one on both forearms. He also saw that S’ bones were a little more fragile that when he left. S had fracture lines spider webbing down all of his bones. No doubt caused by this new transformation. S’ started to twitch and for the first time G noticed his tail. He had no idea how he missed it but now that he did it sunk in how bad of a shape his brother was in. G wondered if he should let P near S. Would S even remember them? After contemplating this he concluded that while yes S was hurt and may not remember them, P would be a great person to wake up to. “ **Okay P. You can come over if you want.** ” P started to crawl as fast as his little arms could carry him over the blanket and started to curl up in front of S. S reacted by curling around P with his new body. That was good, S may remember them if he reacted like this to P. “ **Okay. Get some rest you two. I will take care of everything, don’t worry.** ” G tried to give them a reassuring smile but it was to forced. As he watched P fall asleep, he started to cry silently. He finally realized that if he didn’t get his younger siblings out soon, they would both die here.

S woke up in pain and very disoriented. When he tried to open his eye sockets they were assaulted by a piercing white light. He hurriedly shut them and let out a pained whine. Wait What? He whined! He shot his eyes open and tried to cry out to someone.He started to panic when all that came out was a set of yips and growls. He tried to get up he realized he no longer hand arms and was very unsteady in his panic. He wobbled and then fell back down letting out a small gasp of pain. He started thrashing about in his panic and got his claws, tail and part of his head stuck in a blanket. His panic started to worsen even more and he tried to free himself. He heard someone calling his name and slowed his panicked movements to look around. He realized that he was on their cot in the back of their room and G was standing over him with a worried expression. S stared at G as best as possible with his muzzle stuck and started to whimper at him. As G started to untangle him from the blanket he asked “ **S are you ok?** ” S didn't feel ok, he felt like his world had come crashing down around him. First he was knocked out by The Doctor and woke up on the operating table. Then he was injected with more raw determination than he knew his body was capable of absorbing and a new drug that he didn't even know existed. And now he wakes up an animal. Great, this is just perfect! He began growling with anger subconsciously and was surprised to hear the noise he made. “ **I’ll take that as a no?** ” Responded G. S really didn't want G to worry about him, but he also wanted G to help him. AH THIS WAS TOO COMPLICATED! S felt tears starting to form but was to upset to care. He didn't known if he could change back but with the magic inhibitor he probably couldn't. It took G a while to gently remove him from the entrapment. When he was finally free of the mess he made, he began looking around for P. G apparently noticed because he pointed at a lumpy spot in the bed near S. “ **P refused to leave your side. He was worried.** ” S turned to P and whined, hoping to wake him up. P started to stir and when he realized he was no longer wrapped up by S, he started to search for him. S barked at P, and P looked at him relieved. S saw he worried both his brothers and tucked his tail between his legs in shame. He had been doing this for years and he couldn’t even take a transformation. He scared his brothers and that was unacceptable, S was a strong experiment he could take worse. He would take worse for them, he always would. “ **What’s wrong S? Why are you scared?** ” S shook his head and whined, trying to say he was fine. Apparently G got the message because he responded with “ **Then why is your tail tucked?** ” S looked at G with annoyance. G didn’t understand, he couldn’t tell them even if he wanted to, not that he did. S tried to respond to G with “ _I am fine G. Don’t worry._ ” but it came out was a garbled set of growls and whines. “ **Oh right… you can’t talk.** ” G sounded so crest fallen, like he had just failed a test. S picked up P on his back and walked, well more like stumbled, over to him and started to nuzzle his side until he let him curl up on his lap with P. S snuggled with G and P to show he was fine to the best of his ability. S hadn't realized he was this tired until now. S started to close his eyes and felt G picking them both up. S opened his eyes to G wrapping both him and P in the blanket. G set them back down and moved closer to the wall and let S and P snuggle closer together. As S started to drift off to sleep he wondered if they could ever leave this place, but he stopped that thought knowing there was no escaping the labs.

The Doctor was sitting in his office watching what was happening in his experiments room and decided that G was becoming a problem. The Doctor knew he was planning an escape. He could not let S escape and while P was certainly not of any use experiment wise, he could be used a leverage for S. If G decided to take his most accomplished experiment than he would need to be eliminated. After all G has had a very good run but The Doctor had been meaning to make a better version for a while now. Maybe now would be a good time to start over, the only problem would be the mental state of S after. He couldn’t afford spending months establishing a connection with S to a new G. As The Doctor started to contemplate the new problem as the new lab assistant came jogging through the door with a set of completed plans floating in the air with their magic. The plans were based off notes G had made a couple of days ago. Since 1-G was very scatterbrained it often took them days to decipher his genius ideas, another reason to G around. “What is it?” The lab assistant look pleased when they responded “The plans are finished. And they make a giant self sustaining power plant. One that could power every part of the underground.” The Doctor sat back in his chair, pleased with the news. This was very good if they could create this then everyone could have power until he got experiments powerful enough to break the barrier “How long till we start then.” The assistant looked him dead in his eyes and responded “When do you want to start? Because we can start right now.” This was good news, he start the construction and then he could finish S. What a good day for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got all these ideas from people like Antares10-(TrioBlasterSets AU- Six puppys and 3 flames),Keelynoelle-(My Fault), lakeandquarries-(Domino Motion), KeetahSpacecat-(Trust),Kei (adakie)-(Whispers In The Dark/To The Last Night), and one i forgot who wrote or the name but it was about Gaster being Sans and Papyrus's brother. You should definitely go read all these amazing works!!!!!!!! Thank you for reading!! Also Gaster is speaking Wing Dings but i didn't wan't you to have to translate him every time he spoke so i just bolded his speech.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G has finally had enough of The Doctor

The weeks after S turned was just him training with one of the assistants. S would come back and leave early every day, leaving G to care for P and try to plan an escape without The Doctor noticing. G rarely slept as it was but now he almost never even closed his eyes. When they slept on the bed, both of his younger brothers would sleep on his chest while he stared at the ceiling lost in thought. G never wrote down any of his thoughts for the fear of The Doctor finding it.  But even when he was lost in thought all he could think about was his brothers. The way S did everything mechanically now, it hurt to watch. The very thought that he had failed his brother this badly ripped his soul in half. S only worked in the order of; wake-up, eat, leave to train, come back, eat, sleep, repeat. G missed listening to S’ ideas and just hearing his voice in general. Now that S lost hope G didn’t know how long he could last. S has never had the most health. The most he has ever had was 10, and that was when he was very young. The last time The Doctor had checked S’ health he wasn’t very happy with the results, and that was a couple cycles before he changed S. G began to wonder if the change was some sort of punishment for not being able to keep his health up. It wouldn’t be the first time they had punished for something they couldn’t avoid. The first time G got sick he was punished so badly he had to be put back in a stasis chamber for a week. He hoped it wouldn’t be the same for S. G was snapped out of his thoughts by S waking up in terror. S jumped up and off of G and started to growl at everything. **“S, are you okay?”** G tried to ask. But the second that S heard his voice he growled and spun around trying to attack the new voice. **“Woah, woah. It’s just me S. Calm down. It’s okay.”** G tried to calm S down by petting his skull but it only seemed to make him worse the closer G’s hand got to him. G retracted his hand and continued to whisper what he thought would be soothing words to him. The longer he whispered to him the better he got so he just kept whispering to him until S stopped growling and relaxed.S looked around the room in confusion until his eyes landed on G. S’ eyes began to water and he whimpered. **“Shhh, it’s okay now.”** G wanted desperately to hold S but he was worried what he would do to him. Luckily S belly crawled to G’s forgotten hand laying limp by the cot. S began to nuzzle G’s hand as if he was begging for his forgiveness. **“It’s okay now. Don’t worry S, you’re with us. Just me and P.”**  G comforted. S rolled onto his back and whimpered. **“There’s no need for that S. You’re going to be okay.”** G leaned down and picked S up with his free hand and placed him back on his chest.  S curled up on G’s chest and stared G in his eyes with regret. **“It’s okay S. It’s going to be okay.”** G murmured.

 

G snapped his eyes open, unaware of when they had closed. He lifted his head and looked around for his brothers. After a little time G saw P and S were playing on the ground by the cot. He smiled and sat up in the cot, turing to get a better look at them. S saw G move and began yip excitedly while wagging his tail. P turned to look at G and started to excitedly babbled at him. G’s smile grew as he watched P crawl over with S to him. It was an adorable sight to watch. S seemed to finally be getting better and more comfortable with them again. But like every morning, the door to their room opened bringing new horrors for the brothers to face. Only this time it was The Doctor who walked through the door not one of the assistant’s  like it had been the last couple of times. The second S saw The Doctor he belly crawled over to the center of the room and sat down in a shaky but proud stance. When The Doctor walked in he seemed stressed and bored at the same time. “You three are coming with me today.” He announced sternly. Then he turned to look S in the eye sockets and commanded “Follow behind three steps.” After that he left the room with S hurriedly trying to stay the three steps back. G sat up, grabbed 3-P and started to jog up to the pair. As the trio walked behind The Doctor G looked around the hallways he has lived in his entire life. The hallway they walked down was the main used one. It was long and white with six doors in total. The one at the end was their room, the other doors were set up across from each other with all of the ones to the right were for training and the ones to the left were for the check-ups and experiments. There were two more hallways connected to the one they were in now. G had been in all of the rooms except one. It was the one at the end of the right hallway. There were no other rooms down that hall and the door looked very different compared to the sterile white doors with black one-way glass. This one was a slightly darker color of white and seemed to be made of two doors instead of one. It also had no windows or anything like the other doors. G decided to stop his thoughts before they got him in trouble. If he messed up now he was sure The Doctor would kill him and leave his brothers alone forever. They had walked past all but one of the rooms before they stopped and The Doctor opened the right door.  “Go to the center if this room.” He ordered while gesturing to the inside of the room. S all but ran into the center with his tail tucked and turned around awaiting further instructions. G followed S’ lead but instead of running decided to walk because he was scared to fall with P in his arms. After they had all gotten to the center The Doctor gestured to someone outside of the room and three assistants walked in with new magic suppressor bracelets. “Remain still and corporate and you all will be put back in your room the rest of the day.” The Doctor announced. As the assistants started to remove all of the boy’s bracelets G had an idea, what if he just grabbed his brothers and ran? G looked at his and P’s wrists to see if the bracelets were there and saw none. He the glanced at S and saw that his was missing also. With a half formed plan G grabbed his younger brothers and sprinted past The Doctor. He heard yelling coming from behind but he couldn’t stop running. If he stopped they would be caught and they all would be turned into scrapes for the next project. He just kept running as fast as he could down the long corridor. He could feel S trying to wiggle his way out of G’s grip, so G held as tightly as he could. He made a sharp right and ran to the only door he had never been through. When he passed it opened like magic and he jumped in. As he started to push some random button on the wall the doors closed automatically and G screamed. He couldn’t be caught, Was this a trap! Did he just kill his brothers in his desperate, half thought out plan? He set his brothers on the ground and started to cry. He knew he running was a bad idea but he couldn’t let them live in the labs anymore. He wasn’t even sure if there was an outside, he had only heard about it in small snippets of conversation for lab assistants. G yelped when the doors reopened, he was expecting to see The Doctor but instead he saw a new different looking lab. It was more open and looked less like the labs he has always known and more like a large tube. When the doors started to close again so he grabbed his brothers and he ran. He turned right and saw a set of doors, they opened to a land he had only heard about. S started to whimper and was trying was hard as he could to escape G’s grasp, but the two days of non-stop training had worn him left him weaker than G. G just tightened his grip on both of his brothers and started to run into the great unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

G ran like he had never run before. He ran out of the lab onto a long and narrow bridge of sorts. The bridge had no railings, but G could not slow down his dead sprint. When G had finally passed the bridge he took a hard left and began running again down the path. G could hear the lab doors opening and he could hear the rapid footsteps of the white coats trying to catch him. G saw a fork in the road ahead of him, as he approached, he saw that the left looked dark and short but the right looked lighter and longer. Being unsure of what to do, but forced into action by the rapidly approaching scientists, he took the right path hoping it was not a dead end. The world was just a passing blur of colors as he tried to outrun his creators with his brothers tucked away safely under his arms. G didn’t stop running until he physically could not anymore. His legs gave out in a cold, dark, wet cave. He barely managed to turn his body enough to cushion his brothers with his own body before he lost consciousness and hit the ground. 

S jumped out of G’s weak grasp to pull on G’s gown with his teeth. When S realized he couldn’t move G up S frantically tried to ask “G! G are you okay!” but all that came out was a series of barks and growls. S growled in frustration and circled G trying to find a way to wake his brother. S looked over at P who had wiggled out of G’s unconscious arms and was starting to bat G’s face and babble worriedly trying his best to get G up. “Yah,” S thought, “P has the right idea. If anyone can wake G up it will be P” But despite this being an obviously wonderful plan, G didn’t wake up to P’s efforts. In fact, G just grumbled and turned on his side throwing P off of him! P shrieked with alarm when he was evicted from his space on G. S ran over to P to check if he was okay and after noticing P was fine, he stared at G in disbelief. S could not believe that G drug them out of the labs with their magic suppressants on. S was so angry that he started pacing the ground in front of G’s face. “How could he have done this!” S started to rant in a series of growls, “Without any magic, they were sitting duck and…” S’s rant was abruptly stopped when he looked up in time to see P lightly hit G with his right arm, the arm that should have the control bracelet on it, only to see that the bracelet was nowhere to be seen. 

S stared at P’s wrist for a little longer before he began to crawl over to sniff at the place the bracelet used to reside. Confused S looked down at his wrist and noticed the same thing as before, he had no bracelet. S pawed at the place the collar was just to check if it was there and just like his, bracelet it was gone. S looked slowly over to G and began to crawl up to G’s neck. He sniffed G’s neck and then crawled down to his wrists, looking for any kind of collar or magic disabling device. When he couldn’t see or smell any on G he began to look everywhere on G’s body. But he couldn't seem to find anything of that sort. He stepped back at stared at G, how did he get the collar off? S looked over to P trying to find an answer from somewhere. When S looked back at P he saw that P was staring at S with worry in the eyes. “Okay so, we are in some weird, dark, cold, and smelly tunnel. I have no idea where we are. And G won’t wake up.” S growled out, “I should hide G and P somewhere and wait for answers from G. Yah that will work.” S began to search for a close place to try to drag G. S noticed a small hole near the spot G had fallen down. S trotted up to the small opening and immediately saw that once you passed the opening it was a surprisingly spacious cave. S went back to G and began the process of dragging G to the hole. It took a long time to get G even halfway through the hole, but somehow they managed it. S looked over at P and saw him crawl over to G and snuggle into his arms. S watched P slowly start to drift off in G's arms, it made sense that P would be tired it was a long day for all of them. "I should get to sleep too." S thought with a chuckle. S crawled over to G's back and curled up trying to drift off to sleep. After a while, he realized that he just couldn't seem to sleep.

S sighed and snuck out of the cave once he saw that P fell asleep. S looked around the new environment G had taken them to. It was dark and wet, but as S began to look up he saw something sparkling on the ceiling. He saw colors he never knew existed in the sparkling ceiling. Mesmerized S sat down and just stared, realizing this is why G risked everything, the outside was so beautiful. S sat there for a little while looking around him, before crawling back into the small opening with G and P. S walked over to G's face and licked him right on the nasal cavity as a thank you for everything he had done for them and then walked over to snuggle up into G’s back and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I got all these ideas from people like Antares10-(TrioBlasterSets AU- Six puppys and 3 flames),Keelynoelle-(My Fault), lakeandquarries-(Domino Motion), KeetahSpacecat-(Trust),Kei (adakie)-(Whispers In The Dark/To The Last Night), and one i forgot who wrote or the name but it was about Gaster being Sans and Papyrus's brother. You should definitely go read all these amazing works!!!!!!!! Thank you for reading!! Also Gaster is speaking Wing Dings but i didn't wan't you to have to translate him every time he spoke so i just bolded his speech.  
> Edit:  
> I meant to say teenage not Adult!! Whoops!:/


End file.
